The Findings
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: *sequel to the Past Present Future* Shane Alyssa Collins now thirteen and her parents are now missing. She always wondered where her parents went to for the past ten years. with the help of Sam Glass her best friend she starts up a search for her long lost parents. better than getting in trouble all the time... Suck at summaries but READ AND REVIEW! It'll be worth it. Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1:The Collins Daughter

**Okay here it is! My new story!**

**Chapter 1**

"_Take care of her…."_

"_We will…."_

_I watched my parents go out the door and in the car. I was three years old at the time. It was the last day I was held in my fathers arms and kissed by my mom….._

My eyes fluttered open letting in sunlight that shined its way in my room. I slowly sat up, groaning. "Shane breakfast!" I heard a voice from down stairs. It must have been Gracie. I rose from my bed, my eyes widened when they spotted the time on my clock. "Is that really the time!"

I raced to dress myself, I tied my long brown hair up in my usual braid as I rushed downstairs. I went into the kitchen. Gracie was at the coffee maker along with my uncle Adam. He was feeding their three year old son. "Why didn't Lindy wake me?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast.

"She said you wouldn't wake up even if she bombed your room. Now hurry ill drive you to school."

"That's okay Grace. Ill go on my bike." I said as I grabbed my bag. "Im staying at Michael's and Eve's tonight right?"

"Right darlin." Adam replied.

"Awesome! Bye! Love you!" I yelled before closing the door. I skipped steps and grabbed my bike. Riding I let myself get sucked into my thoughts. Im thirteen. My parents are no where to be found. They've been gone since I was three. Where are they. I wonder. Since they left I've been bouncing around from place to place. I usually spend time with Adam and Grace. Eve and Michael. Then my Grandma and my new Grandpa. Sometimes I even visit my Aunt Alyssa at the cemetery. I don't mind not being in one place really its just not having my parents here is what bugs me. Usually I would be great but over the years I've turned into a real hard ass. My family says I look exactly like my mother but act just like my father. Which is okay as well. I just wish I could meet them someday….

"Hey!" I heard a loud call. I got focused on what I was doing at the right time, since I was about to crash into my best friend, I swerved my bike making me slam into the bike racks which flipped me onto my back on the ground. I landed it with a loud grunt. I slowly got to my feet with the help of my best friend Sam Glass. He was the younger brother of Ellie Glass. "Are you okay?" He asked. He moved his bangs out of his eyes and gazed at me worriedly. I smiled. "Totally fine."

"Oh great. Sorry about ambushing you but I got word that your in some serious trouble."

"What is it this time?"

"Boys framed you again."

"Shit." I breathed as I heaved my bad over my shoulder. I walked along side him. "I cant believe they're framing me again. If your parents find out they'll kill me."

"They wont kill you. Well okay maybe a little." I rolled my eyes at him and widened my eyes at the school building we entered. There were writing on most of the lockers and the doors. All around the halls. How could anyone do this? I sure couldn't.

"Shane Alyssa Collins to the office now." The intercom called out making everyone's eyes peer at me. As I walked down the hall I felt I was doing the walk of shame or like I was naked. I hate this school so much. They've been doing this since grade sixth. This all started because they choose my friend to pick on and I stood up to the jerks. "Well if it isn't the criminal herself." A sly voice spoke up from behind me. I turned to see my enemy. Chris Cook. What an ass. "And look if it isn't the shit face himself. What do you want?"

He laughed. "Nothing shit head. Just cant wait to see what you'll get."

I rolled my eyes. "Bite me pretty boy." I grabbed onto Sam's shirt and pulled him into the office with me. I let him go with a sigh. "I hate him."

"Well im sure the feelings mutual." Sam said while taking a seat with me. "Cant believe they got you again."

I lowered myself in the chair more, laying my head on the back of the chair. I closed my eyes. "Well that's just the Collins luck I guess." What if my father were here? What would he say? Why did they leave for so long. They were only supposed to be gone for a few weeks. I opened my eyes and sat up straight. What if their dead!? That thought made my skin crawl. I stood up and pulled up Sam to his feet. "What if their dead!"

His eyes grew wide in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"My parents! They have to be! Or maybe they were in a crash and stranded on an island. Or were chased by a bear! Or-" Sam held my shoulders and smiled. "Stop worrying about it. Im sure their fine. Now go on." He turned me around and shoved me towards the door. "Go get your punishment over with so we can get to class." I heard him say. I looked back to see his beautiful smile, his blond locks falling around his face. His blue eyes on me. I gave him a small smile before walking into the principles office. I widened my eyes when I saw Michael and Eve there. "Eve? Mike? What in the…."

"Alyssa Collins have a seat." The lady gestured to the couch that was beside me. I sat down. "Call me Shane."

"Alyssa, I had a talk with your parents-"

My eyes widened. "My parents!? You know of them!?"

"Of course. Their right there." The lady looked at Eve and Michael. Their eyes grew wide as they looked at the lady then at me. I clutched onto the arm of the couch as I peered into the old lady's eyes. "Those aren't my parents. Their my aunt and uncle."

The old lady sighed in frustration as she held the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking at me with such cold eyes. "Enough. You know why your in here."

I stayed silent. Eve spoke up. "She's been accused of graffiti since she was in sixth grade principle. You'd think she'd stop by now if she was caught so many times." I gazed at the two women who stared at one another. More like glaring.

"Maybe Shane shouldn't be here as of now." Michael said.

"No Alyssa Collins have been a pain in my side for the past few years. I don't care what excuses she conjures up, I just want her to stop or its expulsion for her."

Eve stood up. "But that's not fair! She hasn't even done anything!"

The lady glared at Eve. "Mrs. Glass I suggest you sit down and cool it before-"

"Before what!? You expel me as well!? I see what lady you are. You could give two craps about her!"

I watched the three argue. Michael raised his voice. Eve yelled hers off. The lady screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up grabbed my bag and banged the door open, making the grown ups look my way. But I didn't care. I needed to go away. I slammed the door and rushed out, passing Sam on the way. Passing Chris on the way. I hopped on my bike and started riding, anywhere. I didn't care. I just needed to get far away. I needed peace. I couldn't stand the yelling. Memories flooded back as I rode faster. I felt tears invading my eyes but I kept peddling. I couldn't take this! "Shane!" I heard a voice yell. Looking back I saw Sam running after me. I began peddling more, never noticing the truck coming right at me. I felt a hard hit and a slam down onto the side of the road. Arms around me. The sounds of a truck running over a bike. I closed my eyes as I took notice of what had just happened. I just got my ass saved from a huge ass truck. Looking up I saw Sam panting. His face pale and sweaty. His eyes looked warm when they looked down at me. He smiled. "Are you okay?" He pushed me back to give me a check over. "You seem fine." When he tried to get up I grabbed his shirt. He looked at me with a concerned face. "Shane…..hey why are you…crying?" He slowed his words as his hands went on my shoulders.

Pain. Depression. Anger. All of my emotions were going haywire. I felt the tears escape me. I covered my mouth and started crying. I hate my parents. Though I miss them so much. Why did they abandoned me. Why did they leave me!? Why!? Why!? Damn it! I pushed Sam away as I got up and started running. "Shane!" He yelled out.

I cant handle this. Being alone. No parents. I cant! I had in mind that I could go home. But really I never had an official home. I never had a real bedroom. I never had….a house to call mine. I stood in the middle of the Lot Street, hearing the footsteps coming to me from behind. "Alyssa what the hell is going on!?" Sam asked while he laid his hand on my shoulder. I turned and grabbed his collar. "Its not fair! Why do you have parents and I don't! Why couldn't they have stayed! Damn it!" I yelled and started to push him away, but he held onto my wrists. I looked up at him to see his face was calm as ever. He silently took my hand in his and stood by the tree that stood in his front yard. He gently leaned up against it. His arms went around me, tight as ever. "Im sorry Shane. If I could I'd give you them back. If I had that power I would." He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. "You know that." His hand stroked my hair as his lips touched my forehead. I felt hot and flushed all over. His arms held me as tears began again. I laid my head on his chest and cried. I didn't know how long we stood there. But if Sam had any concerns of his feet he kept them silent. His hand rubbed my back as he held me. Eventually he decided to scoop me up in his arms and laid me in his bed. He took off my shoes and covered me up with his covers. He laid a hand on my forehead. He smiled. "Sleep. You need it. Ill talk to my parents. Don't worry about a thing." He laid another kiss on my head before taking his leave.

I blushed and snuggled with his covers and pillows as I turned on my side. His smell in toxicated me. My eyes began to close. His smell relieving me, making me feel so much better some how. Soon enough I was asleep.

Thank you Sammy…..

**Sam**

Seeing her cry was like a knife to my heart. I hated seeing her cry. When I went back to school I had one thing in mind. To chew out the principle, my parents and to punch the hell out of that ass whole who's been harassing her. "Samuel? Arent you supposed to be in class? We are talking." The lady said when I entered I stared at my parents but then kept my eyes on the lady.

"I don't care. The person your looking to blame is Chris Cook and his groupies. Not Alyssa. She hasn't done crap and you know its real shitty that a principle accuses before getting some goddamn facts!" I yelled. I saw my father getting up and coming to me. I smacked his hand when he tried to calm me. "Don't touch me. You three made Alyssa cry! And I don't care if you are my parents. You make her cry, you make me pissed off!"

"Samuel!" My mom hissed. I backed up, opened the door and glared at them then slammed the door. I made my way to the café, pushed the back doors open and found Chris and his gang. "Chris!" I yelled, getting his attention I walked up to him, raised my fist and punched him right in the face. Hurt my hand a lot but it sure felt good. I backed away a bit. "That's for tormenting Alyssa." I slammed my boot right into his stomach. "And that's for making her cry. Ass whole." I glared at his stunned gang. My feet backed up a bit and I felt my heart race like mad. It hurt as well. When I turned on my heels I felt a sharp pain in my chest making me get on my knees. I felt my breath go heavy. Shit. Not now. "So the little wimp came to play huh?" I heard Chris say from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see him wiping the blood off his nose. "You made a death wish kid."

I got up and turned back to him. I held my fists up in front of me. Ignoring my pain. I stared at him. "Come on bastard."

Chris laughed as his gang surrounded me. He smirked as he came closer to me. "Look at you, your barley able to fight."

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing my fist towards him, missing. I stumbled a little before I felt a kick that shoved me against the wall. I soon had my back up against the wall. Chris smiled. "Your not even worth it tiny."

I wasn't that short. He was just a slight taller then me. Its not my fault I have my father's height. I rose my fist and punched him in the face making him stagger back. I took that chance to raise my leg into a kick. I noticed his gang members were coming after me. I was about to kick their asses when I felt more pain in my chest. I held my chest as my legs gave out. I felt my breathing go worse. I looked up to see a guy raising a base ball up at me, I dodged it right in time. I got to my feet, staggering a little. I dodged some punched a bit but was slammed into the wall. I gritted my teeth and slammed my elbow into the guy who was holding me down, I turned and turned my hand into a fist as I came in contact with the other persons face. wasn't really a fight. I stared at the members who were down. I panted as I held my chest. My back was turned. Big mistake. I heard a meddle bat get picked up, turning I saw Chris twirling it around. I widened my eyes. I couldn't move. My heart was at its limit. I closed my eyes preparing myself for a hit. When it didn't happen I opened my eyes. I widened them. "D-Dad…." I saw my father holding the raised bat in Chris's hand. I felt my mother's arm around me. "Mom…."

I stared at my father in puzzlement as he snatched the bat and pushed the boy out of the way. He grabbed his collar and pulled him to his face. "You touch my son and I will make sure you wont see daylight kid." My dad threatened before dropping Chris on his butt. He came over to me. I pushed my mother away and smacked his hand away. "I can handle myself!" I yelled.

I saw my dad give me the coldest look with gritted teeth as he grabbed my collar and shoved me against the wall. "You listen to me. Your thirteen, I know your a big boy now, but damn it I will not stand by and watch my son get hurt. Now get your ass in the car before I put you over my damn shoulder." He let me go and shoved me to my mother. She caught me in her arms. I looked at her. She gave me a motherly smile. I frowned and looked down.

I sighed as I came in my room after taking my medicine. I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands. How could I face them now? I had to have my dad and mom rescue me. How wrong is that. I laid down and felt my hand on something. Like a small lump. A lump? Looking over I saw Shane in the spot beside me. I saw my hand on her small chest. I felt my face go red as I jumped away and doing so I fell out of the bed and onto my ass. "Ouch!" I grunted before lifting myself up to my knees. I stared at her. Her face was red. I gazed at how her chest rasied and fell with the motions of her breathing. I blushed again when I looked at my hand and her breasts. I touched her. I covered my nose to prevent blood coming out at just the thought of touching her like that. I shook my head to clear my head. Shower. I got to my feet and went to the bathroom. The water felt great. It cleared my head so well. Coming downstairs I saw my dad and mom cooking. My sister sitting at the breakfast bar doing her homework with headphones on her head. My other little sister, Rosie was coloring a picture. She was twelve. A year younger than me but she acts like she's six. "Mama what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Potato salad. Corn and pasta." My mother answered. I made my presence known. I sat on the third bar stool beside my little sister. "Oh look its my little man."

I glared at her. "I am not little."

My dad rolled his eyes. He seemed back to his normal happy go lucky self. It made me feel a little better. I always hated it when he got mad. It was scary as hell. "He's no man either."

I puffed my cheeks out. "Take that back old man!"

My father smirked at me. Then looked over at my older sister. He pulled off the head phones which got her irritated. She growled. "What the hell!?"

"Language missy!"

Ellie glared at my mom then snatched the head phones from my dad. "Get a life dad. Nobody likes dirty tricks anymore."

"Well excuse me princess. I was just going to ask if your done with your homework yet."

"almost. I still have algebra." Ellie frowned and laid her head on her book. "I hate math."

My dad laughed and kissed her head. "You'll do fine." He went back and stared at me. "Speaking of…..you got any homework to do fighter?"

"Yes he does. He missed a test in English, a lab in science, he has math to do, also you need to write an essay on why you were skipping PE." My mother said. I dropped my mouth at her then sighed. I hate how mothers can know everything about everything. I smiled over at Ellie and rushed at her side, making her jump a little. She looked down at me. "Your so beautiful you know that?"

"No."

"But."

"Do your own homework. And don't copy form Shane."

"But…but….but…."

"No. now go on with yourself."

I glared at her. "You smell like fish you know!"

Ellie's face turned red for some strange reason. She frowned and grabbed my shirt collar. "You little brat!"

"fish girl!" I insulted. My sister and I argued till my little sister started jumping up and down holding up her drawing at us. Her smile both muted us. "Look! I made us!" She giggled.

Ellie let me go and I took the paper with a smile at my little sister. She might have been a year younger and act immature but it seems that I cant really hate her. Just like Ellie. I looked up at my sister. She looked at me. I turned away. "Sorry." I said before trotting out of the kitchen. I got to the doorway when I heard her call for me. Looking back I saw her smile a little. "Don't get your butt kicked next time. Nor let old folks save you. Got it?"

I blushed a little and smiled back. I nodded then left, hearing my parents and sister banter back and forth. I got to my door when I felt a tug on my shirt. Turning I saw my sister standing beside me. She smiled at me and handed me a picture. "I drew it in class today. I thought you'd want it."

I took it and saw it was a clear drawing of me and her. We were hugging. I smiled at it then at her. "I love it, Thank you Rosie."

She smiled then rushed off into her bedroom. I went into mine to see Shane up. Her shirt halfway up. Her face grew red as she looked over at me. She quickly put her shirt down and rushed towards me. "Im sorry. I thought you were still gone….uh I guess ill go." She went to the door but I blocked her. I laid the picture down on my desk and held her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you. You're a wonderful friend that im so lucky to have." She hugged me. Her smell was intoxicating. My arms went around her as I laid my head on hers. I smiled to myself. Hoping that one day I'll have balls to actually tell her how I really feel about her. I frowned at how she said friend…

Will we always be just friends?

**Okay I hope you guys liked it! I sure did. I thought it was a great start. But you guys tell me about it. Is it a keeper or no?**

**Review! And tell me your thoughts :3**

**-MIKI-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Memory Road

**Hi guys! Maybe my last chap was too long. Idk. I hope I do get reviews on this story. I know I don't finish stories but ill do my best on this one!**

**I just gotta keep being motivated. So please motivate me by letting me know what you think! **

**Review**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_You be a good girl. A big girl._

My mother's words rang in my head as I glared at the woman before me. What is it with me and this lady. Its like she has fun torturing me. The lady glared at me. Once again my gardians were here. Only this time it was Adam and Grace. Luckily she dropped off her baby at daycare. "So ma'am why are we here again?" Grace asked in the kindest way. Obviously not Eve in any kind of way. Which I guess that's good. In some ways. This time I was sitting between my uncle and aunt. I frowned. "It seems like Alyssa has been decorating the halls again."

"I keep telling you it wasn't me." I said, irritation rose through my voice, luckily Adam held my hand in order to keep me calm. Adam looked at the lady. "Ma'am did you see her do so?"

"No. but kids have told me. Also the teachers backed me one hundred percent."

"So you listen to kids and teachers? You do know rumors spread like wild fire. If you don't have an official tape and we cant see her physically doing this….then I say you have no proof." Grace defended as she looked the lady right in the eyes. "You've seem to make it a habit of calling her out of class and her family out of work."

"Im only doing what seems right."

"Bull crap." I muttered under my breath, their eyes were on me for moments before Adam spoke up. "We all have busy days. Im missing work, my wife is supposed to be at a clients house in ten. And my niece is supposed to be in class pulling up her grade in math. I suggest you don't call us in here again unless you have some evidence to back up your accusations." My uncle looked at me. "Go to class. Now. And be good."

I glared at him, moved my bangs away from my eyes to get a good look at him before standing. I heaved my bag over my shoulder. I got to the door and stood there for a moment, turned towards them. "You know… my mom's last words were "be a good girl" and "Be a big girl" but no matter how hard I try….I always seem like the bad problem child. Just because I don't have parents right now doesn't mean im troubled. So try to remember that….miss." I hissed the last word out. I swung the door open and trotted off down the office and towards my best friend. He stood up. "How much trouble you in?"

"Don't know. don't care. Im just ready for the day to be done with." I sighed.

"That bad huh."

"Worse." I said as we walked to Mr. Pitts room. We were in the same classes. Well mostly. The only class we don't have is Science, we do have the same teacher but not the same period. Sadly. Math went by. So did English, Science and Art. By the end of the day during PE I was ready to collapse.

"So you wanna come over and study with me?" I asked Sam as we walked side by side around the football field. Sam shook his head. "I have stuff to do?"

"Like what?"

Sam was silent for a bit. He shoved his hands in his jacket. He looked down at me then away. "I have a date."

That shocked me a little. Feelings that I never felt before came about making my stomach turn. I stopped in my tracks. "A date?"

He turned towards me and stopped. "Yeah. Ginger asked me out. So I said I'll go."

I frowned at him. "I see…."

"Are you okay?"

Pain swelled inside my chest as I stared at him, I forced a smile on my face then held my hands up a little. "Great. Come on." I laughed then ran ahead, leaving him alone. I ran faster making great distance away from him. The coach stopped me. "Shane that was amazing! You set a record!" He encouraged with a smile.

I smiled back. "That's great." When the coach started talking again I noticed Sam running towards me. I quickly excused myself and raced inside. I enjoyed the cool A/C as I made my way towards the girls changing room. I grabbed my stuff then asked the teachers if I could leave early. Due to cramps, which of course was a lie since I hadn't had a period yet. When I got to the bathrooms I changed into my regular clothes and headed towards my bike. Once I was on the school bell let out a ring, dismissal. I didn't bother to wait for Sam, besides he had his stupid date. I peddled my way to Lot Street. Why am I obsessing? Its not like he's my boyfriend. He has rights too. Plus I never wanted him as my boyfriend. I frowned more as I stopped at a stop sign. I got off and walked the rest of the way. Why couldn't he just cancel on her. She doesn't even like him! I widened my eyes at that thought. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Stop it Shane. If he's happy then I would be as well. Even though I know I'll be lonely once they start dating. I laid my bike against the house of my Aunts and Uncle's, Entering the house I noticed Linda my cousin sitting on the couch with a boy. He had his hand on her chest. I widened my eyes when she saw me. She smiled at her boyfriend then got up and went to me, she shoved me into the stairs. "You squeal your dead. Got that?"

I nodded mutedly. She smiled then went back to the living room, she slammed the door in my face. And again I was alone. I looked down at my feet before rushing up the stairs and into the bedroom they usually have for me. I threw my bag down and sat on the bed. I laid on the bed and covered my head with my pillow. I wanted to cry. I did. But then I forced myself up in anger. Why am I pitying myself? Ive been alone my whole life. I don't need Sam. I don't need my family. Well at least not this one. I got up and rushed out the house. I hopped on my bike and went over to my grandma's house. Coming in I yelled for her. "Grandma!"

No answer. She must still be at her classes. I shrugged and plopped on the couch. Its better being alone here then where my cousin is. I shivered at the thought of being there when those two got closer. I stayed on the couch for a little while longer till I finally got bored and explored the house. I soon found myself in my mother's old room. Some of her stuff was still in the closet. Hours later I was involved of my mother's things that I didn't even hear the door to her room open. It was when my grandma's voice appeared from behind that made me come to reality. I looked over my shoulder to see her smiling at me. "Grandma…im…sorry." I said as I started packing the stuff up. In the midst of putting back my mother's journal my grandma grabbed my hand. Her smile made me feel at ease. "Easy child. This is not my stuff. Your mother left her stuff here for a reason. So did your father." She sat down beside me on the bed. She wrapped her arm around me. "Before they left….they told me to keep their old keepsakes here. Incase you grew curious."

"And I am Grandma…..What were they like?"

My grandma smiled. It was a remembrance smile. A peaceful smile. "Well your father….was a hero and a stubborn man. He wouldn't let things go nor just leave it. He always wanted to do more. He was my hero. My trouble maker."

I smiled at that as I looked down at the picture I was holding. The picture was of my mother and father. I hugged the picture. "What about my mother?"

"She was abused. Scared. But she knew when to fight. And when it was smart not to. She saved your father many times…." My grandma's face grew dim but her smile kept staying the same. "She was about your age when they met." She looked down at me. "You remind me of them, everyday as you grow."

I blushed. "Grandma…."

She laughed a little. "Well enough of that. Are you hungry sweetie?"

I nodded.

This is why I always loved my grandma. She always knew how to make me feel better when I just want to cry.

**Sam**

It was a bit late but…I had to see her. The way she left wasn't too great. I've been calling her cell for hours now. I even ditched my date, I couldn't go through with it while im worried about her. About the girl I really like. The phone rang about three times. On the fourth ring there was a pick up. "Shane!?"

"Hey. What's up?" She said in a sleepy voice. He frowned.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I awoke before you called. So why you calling this late? You never call this late."

"I need to talk to you. Meet me out in your yard" I moved back in her window view. Once I saw the light come on I sighed in relief. I hung up when I saw her coming out to me. I rushed to her. "Shane….look im sorry about earlier."

She held up her hands. "Whoa whoa! I should be the one apologizing. I was acting weird." She held out her hand. "Still friends?"

I gazed at her eyes and wanted then to go in for it. I wanted to. But my body froze. Was it the cold? No. it was me. I was being a coward. I frowned and then smiled at her. I grabbed her hand. "Friends." Of course I'll be for now. Till I can actually confess to you.

"So this is what your parents look like?" I gawked at the two teenagers in the picture. The woman looked exactly like Shane. The man had his arms around the woman. They both were smiling.

"My grandma says that's when they were fourteen. Well my mom was. My dad was about sixteen."

"He sure looks like it." I said, giving her back the picture. "What else did you find?"

Shane took out some journals. She held two in each of her hands. "These are my mom's and dad's." I stared at her expression then widened my eyes. "Your not thinking what I think your thinking."

"What am I thinking?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"That you wish to find your parents and your planning to use whatever you can to go search for them."

"Bingo!" She chirped. She opened up one of the journals. "I have to."

"No you really don't."

She looked up at me. "You would do what im doing if you've been waiting for ten long years to see your parents. Sam I've spent birthdays wishing for them to return….If they wont come to me….then I'll go to them."

"But-"

"Don't worry I wont make you leave your girlfriend."

I widened my eyes at her. I sighed and shook my head. I grabbed her hand and stared at her. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"What?" She looked surprised. Did she think I was going out with girls now? Man she can really be clueless at times. I sighed.

"I canceled my date. I didn't want to go. I'll help you."

"Sam-"

"Don't talk me out of it." I smiled at her. "Tell me where to start."

She cracked a smile back at me. She handed me the other journal. "You can read that one while I read this one."

"Will do."

"Sam…"

"Yes?" I looked up from the journal and at her. She had a soft smile on. She leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. She looked at me. "Thank you."

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah well that's what friends do you know."

There was a moment of silence between us before we both stared at each other with smiles on.

God I like her so much!

**Okay well chapter 2! Hope you Review and really do tell me what you think. I hope im doing this good. And to ya'lls liking. I know I havent been great at my stories. I really do wanna do good on this story!**

**Anyways Chapter 3 is coming very soon. Probably tomorrow. If not tomorrow or tonight then itll be sometime this week!**

**I love you! (::) Heres a cookie for you!**

**-Miki-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search is On

**Hey guys! I got one Review but that's okay. It means a lot to me. So please keep the reviews coming!**

**Okay ready! Set! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"_We'll be back soon." My dad said._

_My mom kneeled down in front of me. "And when we do return, we'll do whatever you like princess. I promise."_

I rose from my bed, holding my rabbit I had for thirteen years. Turning the rabbit to me I stared down at it. My parents bought the rabbit for me when I was just born, actually my father bought it for my mother and I. my mother decided to give it to me. Strangely I can remember almost everything in my past. Especially the departure I had with my parents. I closed my eyes and sighed, put down the rabbit and got to my feet. It was Saturday. Meaning no school. Library here I come.

After getting ready I skipped down the steps and was met with my big cousin. She glared at me. "You told them didn't you?"

"What?"

She gritted her teeth as she clutched onto my hoodie, she slammed me to the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I widened my eyes. For a fifteen year old shes very scary. I squirmed. "Let me go!" I growled.

"You told them that I had a boy over didn't you!" She yelled as she slammed me against the wall twice. "No I didn't! I don't care enough to snitch on you! Now leave me alone before I tare that stupid little face into something that wouldn't be to your liking!" I shouted.

"What was that you irritating brat!?" She slammed me up against the wall, harder this time. My head was pounding. My anger was boiling. I squeezed her wrist so hard that she let me go, I dropped on my feet. I shoved her back, making distance. "You heard me! You're the worst cousin I could ever ask for!" I shouted again, louder im guessing since Adam and Gracie came rushing in from the living room.

"What's going on here girls!?" Gracie demanded. Hands on her hips.

I stared at my cousin then looked at Adam. "Nothing." I said before shoving my way towards the front door. I swung it open and rushed towards my bike. I hopped on then peddled. I hate her. I wish I didn't have to go back. But I do. So stop complaining Shane. I shook my head then smiled. "Time to get to searching!"

The Library smelled like feet. I giggled at that. "What?" Sam asked as he flipped through a book, standing beside me. We somehow snuck in the back of the library into the records room where every resident information was held. I shook my head. "Nothing." I pulled out a file that had the name _**Claire Danvers**_ On the top of it. I opened it up, scanning it over. "My grandpa seemed to be abusive. My grandma as well."

"Look she's from England."

"And shes….."

Both me and Sam dropped out mouths when we looked at one another. "A Princess!?" I looked back at the file. "What the hell…."

"Doesn't that mean your like a-"

"Finish that and I will throw rocks at you."

Sam chuckled. He grabbed the file and shoved it in his bag. He turned back and scanned the shelves. "So now we have to find your father."

"Right."

Right when Sam grabbed it the door started to open. Our eyes grew wide, we would get in real trouble if caught. Sam shoved the file in his bag, shoved the bag into my arms and opened the closet door, he threw me in it and was about to come in himself but instead he closed the door a little leaving a little crack to where I can peak through. I held the bag tight. "What are you doing here!"

Sam said nothing. All he did was put his cap back on and held up his hands in surrender. "I was just leaving."

"Yeah to come with me." The man said, grabbing Sam's collar from behind. Once they were all gone I made my escape. I casually walked away from the records room hugging the bag. I looked around the library. I saw no sign of Sam. Did they take him to the station? Thoughts consumed my head soon enough. I threw the bag onto my back and hopped on my bike. Once in the police station I looked around. I saw many people here waiting. They all had that thug look. The I don't give two shits look and the oh man I want to rape look. Well that's what I thought when I saw an old man staring at me with insane eyes. I ignored their looks and went to the officer in charge. "Sir do you know where Sam is? Samuel Glass. He's thirteen. Has blonde hair and blue eyes."

The officer stared down at me. He looked like he could care less about me or anyone for that matter. "The boy they just brought in? yeah he's back there enjoying the bars."

I widened my eyes. "Sir may I see him!"

The police gave me a sketchy look, shrugged then led me down the hall and into a room with cells. In the last cell I saw a blonde boy sitting on the bench. He had his hands on his head. His head hanging down. His elbows on his knees.

"Glass you have a visitor!" The man announced. The boy looked up. When he saw me he rushed towards the bars. He grabbed the bars and leaned against them. I looked at the officer. "May I have some time alone with him?"

The police officer shrugged and walked out of the room. I rushed towards Sam. I held onto the bars and his hands. "I am so sorry Sammy!"

"Don't worry about it. They phoned my parents."

"Shit."

"Are you okay?"

"of course. Im not the one in bars! Or will be yelled at!"

Sam chuckled. I frowned. "This is no laughing matter."

He grabbed a strand of my hair and started playing with it. He smiled at me. "I cant help it. Your cute when you get all panicked."

I widened my eyes feeling hot all over. "Sam…."

"Glass! Your out!" The officer shoved me out of the way and let him out. I rushed towards him, wrapping my arms around him. His smell . His touch. His hot breath. It was all intoxicating. I held his hand as we pulled apart. I frowned when I saw an upset Michael and a pissed off Eve.

Busted.

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" Eve asked. I frowned and held my bag closer as I shifted some on the couch. I felt my body lean into Sam's I looked up at him then smiled a little when his arm went around, laying it on the couch behind my head, letting his fingers touch my shoulder. His eyes stared at his mother. I kept my eyes on Michael then Eve.

"Are you two even listening to me!?" Eve yelled again.

"Stop shouting Eve." Michael calmly said. Eve looked at Michael in complete bafflement. "Let them explain."

Sam sighed, got to his feet and pulled me up to mine. "There's nothing to explain. We were just goofing off."

Eve stared at her son. Her hands on her hips. "Well that goofing off cost us 250 so bail your ass out!"

Michael got up and held Eve by the shoulders. He calmly whispered into her ear. Whatever he said worked. Eve sighed then stomped out of the living room and into the kitchen. Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed at us. "Im not really buying your story."

"Well im not trying to sell it. Look I don't care what you think. I had my reasons and if you want me pay for it then I will!" Sam snapped before grabbing my hand and leading me up to his room. Once we were there Sam let go of my hand. "Sammy….im so sorry."

Sam turned towards me. He gave me his charming smile as always. "Don't be."

Nothings changed. When we were kids we'd always get in trouble. And he'd be the one who was scolded. All the time. And now its happening again. Pain struck me right then. I looked down feeling tears threaten me. I hugged the bag closer. "Hey." I felt a hand on my head. Looking up I saw his smiling face. "Don't you dare cry on me. We have work to do don't we. Lets get to it. I want to meet these parents of yours too."

I widened my eyes at him. _Oh Sam you don't know how much I like you. My heart aches for you. But im scared Sammy. I am._ I dropped the bag, jumped over it and threw myself into his arms. My arms around his torso. Tears came out. Not tears of sadness. But joy. He's the only one for me. Im thirteen and I know I should see more guys but seeing him is the only best thing in my life. I felt his arms hold me tight. His kisses coming and going around my head. "Your okay Shane. Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He pushed me back to smile at me. "Lets get you your parents."

I smiled and nodded.

I hope these moments will never stop….

**Sam**

We spent all weekend searching, doing homework and studying. Which I didn't mind it because I was with Shane. I can do anything when she's with me. The thought made me smile as I stared at her while she stared at the books and files. Her face focused. Her legs moved up and down as she twirled the pencil around. She was beautiful. that's just it. "Okay so my mother was a stay at home mom for a while. She was bullied most her life. My father was knock to be in fist fights. Going into the slammer. He also changed when he met my mother. All good info." Shane explained. I laid beside her. Getting closer in so I could see the book too, she smelled like strawberries today. "Your grandpa seems to be alive still….or maybe he isn't…"

"No that could be it. He was abusive to my mother so maybe they left, hoping…."

"You'd be safe." I finished. She sat up. I followed. She looked at me with a smile. "They must be in England!"

"You cant make such statements like that Shane."

"But its all right here! In words. I get it now."

I kept staring at her. I shook my head. "Hear me out. Okay so my grandfather was abusive….supposedly my father killed him….but the last update in my parents files say that my mother's father was still alive. So of course naturally the father is going to be pissed and would want revenge….."

"So your parents….left in order…."

"To save me!" She finished. She got on her feet and pulled me up with her. "Sammy it all makes sense!"

"Right…." I frowned. "So how can we find them now. They could be anywhere in England. Plus I don't think our guardians would let us fly to England."

Shane's bright smile faded. She scratched her head as she plopped on my bed. I sat beside her. "It was a wonderful plan though…." I said.

She gave me a half smile. "Yeah….but who says im giving up?" She winked. "Im still going for it all."

I rose my brow at that then gave her a worried kind of smile.

What am I getting into now?

I've always seen the look that Chris gave Shane. And I never liked it. Ever since sixth grade when we bumped into the guy I never liked it. His face upsets the hell out of me. And the way she's talking to him these days….makes me more irritable. Its been weeks since we started the search for her parents and its been weeks since she started talking to that Chris ass whole. I frowned at Chris while he sat across from Shane. "Don't you have somewhere else to go?" I growled at him.

"Nah man. I liking the atmosphere."

"Yeah Sammy don't be rude." Shane said. I dropped my mouth. I thought she hated him. And he hated her. I clutched my fork as I glared at them both. My anger boiling. I hate him. His smug face. His smug attitude. His dressing ways. I hate him so damn much. I threw my fork onto my tray making them both look up at me. I only stared at Shane. "Talk to me when your done flirting with the ass whole who tormented you since sixth grade." I snapped. I got to my feet and threw away my trash. I walked out into the hall, up the stairs and rushed towards my locker. When I slammed my locker door I was startled by Shane. Her face red. "What was that about!?"

"You know what Shane!"

"No I don't! and I don't think I was flirting!"

"You were. I know when your flirting and when your not. I've known you since diapers im not stupid."

Shane's eyes peered at me. Fury filled them. Good. Im mad as well. "Look here Glass, you hardly know a thing about me!"

"Really?" I shot my eyebrows up and continued. "Your favorite stuffed animal to sleep with is Shaire the rabbit because that was your first gift from your parents. You named it after your parents. Your favorite color is Red because its edgy. Your scared of cockroaches because they're just creepy. Your also scared of thunderstorms." I walked closer to her, letting her back into the lockers. "You love the movie notebook because you want that kind of romance in your life. Your favorite book series is Harry Potter. Your favorite video game is Dead Island because you know your dad used to play it constantly. You put on this tough girl shit but deep down I know your soft. You hate teachers. And parents. You hate people butting into your life. Your dreams are to be married and an artist. You always draw to relieve stress and your best friend is Ellie and I." I finished. I gazed down at her surprised face. "Anything else you wanna tell me that I don't know?" I asked.

She shook her head. She bit her lip and pushed me back, this time making me back into the lockers. "But that still gives you no reason to be so rude."

"Shane im sorry I didn't catch the memo to be fucking nice to the tormenter who made you cry!" I yelled. She backed up a little. "I mean really. Do you like him that much….?"

She looked away. Her face said it all. "You've liked him for a long time now….havent you….."

Shane gazed at me then away. "I don't know. Maybe. Im not sure…."

Pain struck me a little. I kept my face at a blank. "I see….."

"Well its not like im going out with him….I mean I do have an outing with him tonight but-"

"Your going out now?"

"No!"

"Liar!"

"I am not! Why the hell do you care anyways! Its my life so butt out! Your not my father!"

"No im your friend right!? that's what ill always be! The go to guy! Maybe I don't want to be that anymore!"

Her eyes grew wide. "What are you saying?"

I gazed at her. My fists clenched so tight. "Maybe….I don't want to be just a friend to you…"

"Sam….." She began but was stopped when a voice came down the hall. Chris put his arm around her shoulder.

"So babe where do you wanna go!?"

"Chris im in the middle of something."

Chris moved off of her and up to me. "Why don't you get lost.."

I glared up at him then looked over at Shane. I looked away then started walking, dodging her grabs. Ignoring her calls. I shoved my hand in my pocket, holding my bag with the other. _Maybe she's better off….._ I stood by my fence for a moment. I kneeled down and slammed my fist into the sidewalk a few times. I stood back up, still feeling pissed. I shoved my hand in my pocket and made my way to my room. Ignoring everyone. I shoved on my headphones. And was drowned into the music.

That night I didn't bother coming out of my room. I even locked my door.

I didn't want to see her.

I didn't want to see him.

It hurt to much…..

**Awe poor Sammy! Okay Review and tell me your thoughts! Im loving this story! Lol**

**Hope you do!**

**Chapter 4 is on the way!**

**-MIKI-**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistakes

**Going to make this short and sweet!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lol**

**Chapter 4**

My outing wasn't just the two of us. It was a party. Great. "Chris could we go somewhere else." I asked my drunk boyfriend. We've been here for two hours already and he hasn't once noticed me. Not until I asked. He looked at me with a smile. "Sure babe." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a car that was in front of the house, where nobody was around. His lips pressed onto mine. He smelled like beer. I shoved him off. "Chris your drunk-"

"So what. Lets get to partying." He said as he shoved me in the back of the car and got on top of me after he closed the door. I shook my head. "No I wan to go home. Take me home." I shoved him off but he shoved me back. I felt his hand go up my skirt, as his other hand went under my shirt. I struggled. "Stop!"

He did, only to unbuckle his belt. I started to sit up. "I wanna go home!" I yelled. He shoved me back down, cupped my mouth as he shoved it in. I screamed at the pain. I closed my eyes and shook my head each time he thrusts. _no! no! stop!_ I cried in my head. Ten minutes later he got up, got situated then smiled at me. "Have fun walking." He said before running off. I laid there for a bit, stunned at what just happened. Did I…..did he….. I managed to get out and painfully walked into the house. I was in utter fear. Fear of what just happened. Fear of what might happened. And I just wanted to go home. I grabbed a hold of the phone. Called Michael, told him where I was then went outside to wait. I heard Chris talking as he came over to me. He pulled my up from the ground. "Come on babe we're going home!"

"No!" I pulled away. "Don't touch me."

A guy behind him took a hold of Chris's shoulders. "Come on man your drunk." It seemed like he was sober.

"Not until she comes with." He grabbed me harder. I yelped and kicked his shin, making him stagger on his ass.

"I said don't touch me!" I yelled, turned and saw Michael's car coming towards my direction. I was so happy when the car got closer, but of course Chris wanted to fight. He grabbed me from behind and threw me on the ground. I shoved him off when he stumbled on top of me. "Get off me!" I screamed. I screamed bloody murder till someone pulled Chris off me. I saw it was the sober friend. He shoved Chris in the car and helped me up. I pulled back in fear. He gave me an apologetic smile. "Im sorry about him. Name's Raven by the way." He nodded towards me then walked off. I turned and saw the car pull up. I got in the back. I laid on the seat and started crying. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The memories flooded back. Making me loose control over my emotions. Luckily my hair covered my face. Sam warned me about him. He warned me and told me many times to not get near him…I guess this is what I get for being stupid. My legs still hurt when I made my way inside the house. Ellie and Rosie came into the foyer, curious to see who was here. Sam followed them, that's when our eyes met. I looked away first as I felt tears threatened me. I rushed upstairs to the bedroom they kept for me. I closed the door and cried into my pillow. Hugging my rabbit as memories flooded my mind.

I didn't need anyone to see me like this. Anyone but my daddy and mommy….. "I need them so much…." I sobbed. It was around midnight when I heard a soft knock on my door, it opened. I felt the bed move a little as someone sat on it. A hand gently laid on my shoulder. I turned over expecting anyone but Sam, since he was pissed off at me for the past few weeks. His eyes stared down at me. "What happened?" He asked.

I smiled a little. "You care?"

"I'll always care idiot." He moved my bangs out of my eyes. He frowned. "You've been crying."

I turned back over on my side. "Its nothing."

Sam gently leaned over me. "That's a load of crap." His hand gently stroked my arm and reached my hand. "Tell me….."

"No…"

Sam sighed. "Alright….." I felt the bed move again then saw the light that came from the hall go away and a click of the door. I was alone again. I bit my lip as tears stung my cheeks. I sat up and turned towards the door, I widened my eyes at the sight I saw. Sam stood at the door. The moon shined on him. "Sam I thought you left…."

He opened his eyes to look at me. "I left before. Saw what that did to you." He lifted himself up from the door and walked towards me. He laid me down, him hovering over me, though this seemed way different from Chris. Sam didn't set off any alarms when he came closer to my face. "Tell me what happened Shane."

I frowned. I closed my eyes when the memories flooded back. I covered my face before he could see. He pulled me up as he sat on the bed. He spread his legs and held me close. He closed his legs on me once I was in between them. I hugged his neck and started sobbing on his shoulder. "You were right…..you tried to warn me….I…. he…." I sobbed. I felt his hands on my back as he held me. "He forced himself on me….he didn't even use protection….." I cried more. Tears flowed down my cheeks, his shirt soaked. His arms hugged me more. "Im so sorry that happened Alyssa…..I wish I could of done something…." He held me at arms length. He gazed at me as he moved my hair away from my face. " I wont ever leave you again. I promise." He held my hands and kissed them. He laid me down under the covers, he himself got under the covers, his arms held my waist. I smiled and laid on his chest. "Thank you…Sammy." I nuzzled his neck. Closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_Mommy….. Look!" I heard a girl giggle at me as she pointed to a big boat. I smiled then looked back to see a blonde man coming up to us. "Daddy come on!" The girl called out. The blonde man smiled and held up his hand. The sun shined into the mans face so I really didn't get a good look when he looked at us. I noticed a ring on his hand. I looked down at my finger. A wedding ring. I gazed back to the sun vanishing to where I could see him….._

_Who was my husband to be?_

"Sam!" I heard a voice yell. I opened my eyes to see Sam just waking up. I looked over to see Eve at the door. Her face red as ever. Wonderful. We sat on the couch and watched Eve pace. "What am I going to do with you boy!"

"Nothing happened." He defended. Eve rolled her eyes which made Sam angry. "I said nothing happened. I know im a guy but I do have control over my stupid hormones unlike most ass wholes!"

Eve stopped and stared at him. Michael stopped what he was doing to gaze at his son. "Sammy what happened last night?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was comforting her. She didn't want to be alone. So we fell asleep together!"

"That's right. I was sad and he came to comfort me. Nothing more." I said.

Eve and Michael looked at each other. Michael nodded at her then Eve nodded back and turned toward us. She gave us a small smile. "Alright. Well go get dressed. School is soon."

At my locker I shoved some books in and got others out when I felt a arm drape over me I thought it was Sam but looking up I saw it was Chris. "Hey babe."

I removed his arm and shoved him off. "Im not your babe. Never will be. Stay away from me."

Chris glared at me and slammed my locker hard, I took a big step back, holding my bag for any protection. I looked at him scared. "Stay away from me!" I said as he came closer. He grabbed my chin, smiled and laid his lips on mine. His tongue shoved inside me making me want to gag. I pushed him off and slapped him. "I said stay away from me!" I heaved my bag on my back and took off, when Sam came out I grabbed his hand pulling him with me as I ran off.

I despise him!

Ass.

**Sam**

I glared at Chris while changing during PE. I went to him. "What do you want pip squeak."

"I want you to stay away from Alyssa."

"And maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe you should or ill shove my foot so far up you stupid ass that-"

He busted into laughs. He then shoved me away. "Yeah right. After I felt inside her I don't think I want to take my leave." He smiled at me. "Her insides felt so amazing you know. I could of stayed there for hours…..her body was always hot. Her breasts. And that nice pink-" I didn't let him finish. Anger took over. I shoved him against the wall and slammed my fist into his face. I got slammed into the lockers. I blocked his hits and went for his waist. I got him down and sat on him. I held up my fists. I heard chanting all around. The boys were rooting for one of us. They were whistling and seemed to be having a wonderful time. I didn't care. All I cared about was killing the bastard. I felt rage when I watched him smirk. "You know kid…..hit me…..but I will get inside her again….." I slammed my fist into his face. Again and again. Until I felt pain jab me in the chest. He took that chance to slam me down. His hand on my chest. His fist coming at me again and again. My heart pounded fast. But I didn't care. I was still going to fight. I shoved him off, got up and threw another punch, he dodged it and shoved his fist right in my face hitting my nose, making me fly back down onto my ass, hitting my head on the wall in the process. I grunted when I felt another hit, this time my eye. I got to my feet and widened my eyes, well one good eye.

"Guys we should stop this." One guy said but nobody listened to him. Chris threw a hard punch at me, this time it was my stomach. I hacked up a lot of blood. I covered my mouth, wiped it the kicked his butt into the lockers. By this time my heart was to its limit. I felt dizzy. I felt weak but not weak enough to kick more of his ass. Chris proceeded to kick me down and kick me in the stomach again. I hacked up more blood. I got back on my feet thought. "Damn it why don't you just stay down!"

"Because….you piss me off!" I yelled and threw another punch. This time I got him before he got me, again in the stomach. I was shoved back. My head again slammed against the wall. When Chris lifted his fist up the coach grabbed him and shoved him off. "Principles office now!"

My breath was lowered. I heard a girls scream, looking up I saw Shane covering her mouth. Her eyes terrified. "Alyssa go back." The coach said but she moved quickly to me, ignoring the stares and the teacher. She looked at me. "What the hell happened to you!"

"I…uhhh…."

"There was a huge fight!" A guy said.

"Chris beat the crap out of him." Another guy said.

Shane's jaw dropped then looked at me. "You idiot!"

"I know…." I breathed. She bit her lip and helped me up. She draped my arm over her.

"Coach I need to-"

"Go on ahead. Your both excused."

We were half way down the hall when I felt my legs buckle. "Sammy!" I heard her yell. I saw her hovering over me. I smiled at her, my eyes slowly drifted closed. "Sammy!" I heard her cry again.

"Sammy don't leave me!"

**Oh shit. Lol. don't worry we'll find the parents soon. Just giving you some teen drama! Haha**

**Hope you liked! Chapter 5 is on the way!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! I hope this story is good! **

**Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5: The Crazy Collins

**Hi guys! You should know im also doing these stories on Facebook now. So if you want mine then ask. I really do hope you enjoy this stories. It seems like my fan fiction days are soon to be numbered…..sadness.**

**Well Enjoy…**

**Chapter 5**

That idiot. He's more than an idiot. He's a super big dummy. I don't even know why I came. I sighed as I shoved my hands in my pockets while looking him over. _Because….you love the fool….._ I widened my eyes and closed them tight. I shook my head then opened my eyes again. Did I just say that? I must be mental. I turned to Eve and Michael. They both were sitting on the couch that was behind me near the window. Eve's face looked grim, Michael's looked worried. I gave them a small smile before sitting between them both. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Michael asked as he walked over to me and peered down at me.

"Because I'll kill him if he isn't." I smirked at him.

Michael chuckled as he patted my back. "Just like your mother." He noted.

I eyed him wide. "My mother?"

"Yeah. She-"

"Michael I don't think we should go down memory lane right now." Eve intervened.

I frowned at her. "Oh come on Eve."

"Not now Shane. Please…." Her eyes grew dimmer. I bit my lip and looked away. We sat in pure silence for the longest time till there was a knock at the door. Michael was the first to hop up. The doctor looked a bit young. I'd guess she's in her early twenties. She had brown hair. She looked really pretty. Her smile was very bright and directed at Michael. Michael gave her a nice firm handshake. "So how is he?"

"His heart is stable at this time. His ribs were severely bruised. His face…." She threw a glance over at Sam before finishing. "Well you can tell just by looking. We hope that he'll be better by tomorrow."

"So he's staying over night?" Eve asked.

The doctor nodded. "It would be preferable. His head had a few bumps on it as well so we want to keep him here for observation."

Before anyone else could speak up we all heard a groan. Looking over I saw Sam's eyes slowly open. "Sammy!" I gasped. I lowered myself closer to him. I gently grabbed his hand. "Sammy im here now…."

His eyes shifted to mine. "Sammy?" He blinked then looked over the room. "Where….am I?" He croaked.

Eve glided over beside me. "At the hospital."

Sam gazed at his mother before trying to make an effort of sitting up, during his process he let out whimpers that turned into full blown out cries, I couldn't handle it anymore. I laid him back. "Don't move Sammy…."

"But Chris…"

"Is my problem….you did enough Sammy." I moved his bangs aside. "You just rest now."

"But-"

I silenced him with my finger. I stared into his big blue eyes. I laid my forehead on his. "Your okay now. You fought well. Now….rest okay…" I felt pain swell up my chest as I remembered how he was when I found him. Bloody. Beaten. And very broken. A boy told me he got mad at what Chris said….. I stared at him. "Sleep….."

I rose up and tried to leave but his hand was gripping mine. His eyes gazed at me. "Don't…leave…."

I looked over at Eve and Michael. They looked at one another, the doctor then at me. "Lets go talk outside." The doctor insisted.

Michael nodded and followed the doctor but stopped when Eve stayed. He sighed as he laid his hands on her shoulders. He whispered words into her ear that seemed to do the trick. Once they were gone I sat on the edge of the bed, holding my best friend's hand. He kept his eyes on me. "Shane-"

"Sam you're an idiot. You know that?"

"I am…"

"You know you have heart problems….especially when you fight!" I steadied my voice. I didn't dare meet his eyes. I kept my eyes on the big window across the room. I gripped his hand then laid it on my lap, I held his hand tightly. "You cant do this anymore-"

"Why? Cause my heart? "

I nodded my head. "You sound just like my mother. Telling me what to do and what not."

"Well maybe your mother actually has sense." I felt my lower lip quiver. I tightened my grip. "Sammy….Please don't do this again….I beg you….I don't want my best friend's blood all over me again….I-I cant handle that…." I suddenly felt tears on my cheeks. I batted them away before looking at him. He was sitting up but not to much. His eyes widened when they met mine. He frowned. "Shane…." His face turned in pain as he made effort to reach out for me. His arm went around my torso as he pulled me down with him. I laid there on his chest. Afraid to move really. Afraid that I'd hurt him more. I looked up at him. His hand was on my side as I moved up a little. His other hand that held my hand was now on my cheek. "Im sorry that you had to experience that."

He said before he hugged me tight. "I'll stop. Just as long as you help me…"

"I'll do whatever I can to help you." Our eyes gazed. Our faces inches apart. His face got closer. His eyes closed. I closed mine. Our lips grazed each other when we both heard the door open. In seconds I was on my feet. I felt really hot. I saw Sam's face was all red. _Were we about to…._ I bit my lip and eyed the opening door that revealed Eve and Michael. They both stood at the foot of the bed till Eve saw Sam's face. "Sam why are you red? Do you have a fever?"

"No mom. Im fine." He said as he blocked his mother's hands from touching his face. "Really."

Eve frowned then looked over at Michael. Michael stared at her then looked over at us. "So. Eve and I are leaving to go pick up your sisters." Michael stared at Sam. Sam nodded. "Do you want anything?"

"We're picking up some clothes for you. So if you want anything just ask."

"I want….to get out of this bed…." Sam frowned.

"Not now. Maybe later though." Michael said.

Sam frowned and sighed. "That sucks."

"Well you should of thought of that before being an idiot." I smirked at him, grabbed my bag, kissed his cheek then headed out.

**Sam**

I should of known that I was worrying for nothing. When I got back home, Shane was up and running around, doing some cleaning, even humming which was very unusual. When I found her in the study a few days after my return I took notice the book she was reading. It wasn't a book actually it was her mothers file.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I eased down in a seat next to her. She bit her lip. "Just my mother. She looks so young."

I stared down at the picture. It was a school picture. She really did look young. I bet she was about fourteen when she took this. A year older than Shane and I.

"She looks pretty." I blurted. She really did. Her brown eyes. Her long hair. She looked beautiful like Shane. Shane closed the file and sat back in her seat. She looked beat. I wonder if she was thinking about her incident. Her eyes gazed up at the wall. "You still upset about the whole issue?"

She shook her head. "No. I had it coming. I got in that situation."

"Why did you call my dad and not the cops?"

"Well my head wasn't thinking. I just wanted to go home. I could of but to much of a hassle to actually leave, since I would have had to answer a dozen questions and it would've been messy."

I nodded. "Shane I-im sorry I was right."

Her eyes were on me for a moment before she turned back at the wall. "Don't be. It taught me a lesson actually." She gave me a smile. We both stared at one another for a while. Her brown eyes drew me in, I felt my body lean toward her. I noticed her doing the same. Our faces inches apart. Our lips just a inch apart. We were so close. We were almost there when we both heard the door bang open, making us nearly jump out of our seats when we departed. I watched Shane sit there frozen for a nanosecond before looking over at the door. I looked past her to see it was my older sister. She gave us a suspicious look. I growled. "What?"

She smirked. "Just seeing where you two kids went off too."

"Nothing." Shane said as she shoved the two files into her bag. She gave me a once over before leaving the scene. I sighed. _well maybe next time ill get her._ a voice in my head said. Yeah right. Like im going to get a her. Shes not into me. I frowned. "Whats wrong little brother?" I felt Ellie's arm drape around my shoulder. I looked up at her. She was about a foot taller than me, its only because I haven't hit puberty yet.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." I turned towards the desk so my sister wont see me in the dumps.

"Oh come on Sammy. I really am concerned."

"No your not. You wanna laugh at me. I know you." I laid my chin on my hands as I stared at the wall.

"You like her don't you?" She asked. I whipped my head towards her. "No!"

She stared at me for a moment then rolled her eyes. "You are such a little boy. Look its okay if you like her."

"I don't like her!" I announced. My face was flushed and probably bright pink. I sure hope not.

My sister shook her head then ruffled my hair. "You silly child." She laughed then got to her feet. I looked up at her as she walked over to the door. Ellie stopped right in the door way and turned to me. "If you don't admit it now…..you may loose her." She shrugged then closed the door.

I sighed. Knowing my sister was actually right.

The search of her parents were over for a while till one afternoon Shane came over to my house with a big smile on her face. I rose my brow at her when I met her at the door of my room. I moved aside. She skipped in. "So what are you so cheery about?"

Shane smiled at me. "I just came from my aunt Abbey's."

"And?"

"Her boss is sending her to England."

"Okay so what your family is going?"

"No only her."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yep we are going to sneak on the plane."

I rolled my eyes and scratched my head. "I knew you were crazy but not this crazy."

She giggled and winked. "You know it baby!"

**So sorry for my lateness! I was dealing with stuff, I got in a depression for a while and couldn't find the energy to continue. But im here now! And Chapter 6 is on the way!**

**Guest: This is not a rape story. Rape just happened to be in that one scene. Sorry about that. But there wont be anymore of that :) I hope you keep reading and enjoying!**

**Also the reason why I never involved the cops was that…well meh I really didn't think of that at the time xD**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review! Thank you!**

**-MIKI-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gullible Collins

**Hiiii guys. Ive been sooo busy lol . Sorry about that Well mmk hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"I cant believe we are doing this." Sam groans as we were close to the plane entrance. I bit my lip to think how we were gonna sneak past the lady. "What if we get caught?" Sam asked.

I shushed him. "We wont if you know what your doing."

I looked at the lady who was staring back, holding out her hand for tickets. I smiled and looked around. "Im with my aunt Abbey she just went back there." I said.

"Plane tickets?"

"She had them. Silly woman forgot to show them to you?"

"She did. Well I guess that's a shame."

"It is, we'll be leaving now." I grabbed Sammy and headed towards the plane dock, before the lady could even catch me I ran for it, dragging Sammy. Sammy and I made it on just in time too.

I panted and almost collapsed when the doors shut to the plane, I felt my arm being tugged. I looked at Sammy. "In there." He said.

It was those bathrooms on planes. I frowned and got up then followed him in. he closed and locked the door.

"This bathroom is way to small."

"But it'll hide us." he sighed and leaned against the wall. I went to him and suddenly we felt a huge jerk forward, making us loose our balance. I hit the floor with Sammy on top of me. We both looked at each other. Our faces inches apart.

"We should get up." I suggested.

"We should." his face turned bright red as he hovered me.

"Sam…." I coughed and that was when he snapped to his feet and helped me up. I stood beside him. "I guess we're flying."

"We should be." Sam opened the door and peaked his head out for a moment then closed the door. "Yep…."

When he looked back at me his face was all pale. He didn't look to good. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam held his tummy and slid down on the floor. "Ill be when this plane stops…." he groaned a bit. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "It will soon."

"Cant believe this country. Its so big." Sam sighed as he plopped down beside me on a park bench. We finally arrived a few hours ago, the plane flight was hectic, but we somehow managed. In all these few hours we've been walking around, trying to find a hotel to go to. My legs ached so bad. "And this is only London." Sam added, sounding miserable. I bit my lip wondering if I should join in on the miserable mood or if I should totally ignore it and make my own mood. A few minutes passed as I sat there with my thoughts. I finally hopped up with the mind set of being absolutely positive. "Come on Sammy we can do this. Look I have some money so-"

"How did you get money?" His eyes on me. He was hunched over. His elbows on his knee caps and his hands holding his chin. I smiled. "Well I've been saving up since ten. Incase I ever got a chance to meet my parents again."

"How do you know if their even alive Alyssa?"

"I don't know. Maybe their not. Maybe they forgotten all about me, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity with what ifs. I had to take this chance." I bit my lip and sat beside him, closer now than we were before. I stared down at my shoes. Avoiding Sam's stare. It was till his hand laid on my shoulder when I met his eyes. His smile was warm and soft. Like his big blue eyes. "Okay." he grabbed my hand. "We'll find them. Even if it takes a bit. We wont go home until we do find them." He said. I felt my lips curve into a smile before wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling his big arms around my medium size waist. "Thank you so much Sammy!"

"Anything for you Alyssa." I heard him say, as if he really meant it. He kissed my head before letting me go, as he was letting me go our pulls became slower as our eyes were hypnotized into each others. Our bodies closer than they should be. Our faces inches apart. It could have been that moment that he'd give me my first kiss. Though I was very disappointed when Sam looked away and let me go. It could have been. I sighed at how foolish I was to think he'd ever kiss me. Sammy got onto his feet and pulled me onto mine. "Alright lets get a hotel room. We need rest."

I nodded. All the time we've walked hand in hand, I was never so jittery like I am now. As we walked hand in hand I felt more feelings in my tummy. Butterflies maybe. But why with Sammy and all of a sudden? _your in love with the guy. Duh._ A voice said in the back of my mind said. I scowled at the voice as we entered the first hotel we could find. We approached a middle age British man who was in a suit and tie. Must be the check in guy.

"And how may I help you kids?" He asked.

I looked over at Sam, who glanced down at me then back at the man. The man peered down at as, making his black grayish hair hang neatly in front of his face. "You two seem kind of young to be out on your own."

I smiled. "Yes but uh…our parents told us to check in."

The man rose his brow, obviously not buying my story, I bit my lip. "Sir, are you saying kids are not allowed to check in?" Sam asked.

The man thought about it for a moment and frowned. "No. I am not."

"Then please sir let us get a room. I have money sir." I said, pulling out my wallet. "How much?"

"Well for a small room with one bed is one hundred and thirty three dollars."

I pulled that amount out and smacked it down on the counter. "We'll take it sir!"

The man gave us a look. "So you don't mind sleeping in one bed?"

"No sir."

The man hesitated for a moment, giving us a long stare before sighing. "What name should I put you under?" He asked. I smiled. "Collins. Shane Alyssa Collins."

The man jotted it down then looked up at Sammy. "What about you boy?"

"Me?"

"Your name?" the man asked sounding a bit irritated. Sam stared at the man then down at the book. His face grew wry. His eyes shifted a bit. I knew what he was thinking. What if his parents found out and called every hotel in the whole England place. "He's my brother…..same name….Michael Collins."

The man jotted his name down beside mine and gave us a key. "Please stay out of trouble." He said. We nodded and rushed off. Once we got to the third floor I scanned the doors on each side of the hall way. We stood at the door that said 322.

"So Alyssa….whats the plan?"

"Plan is…..tonight we'll relax and tomorrow….we'll go to my mothers old house and start our search there." I plugged in the key and entered the nice smelling room. I walked in more to see a big room that has a big TV and a nice comfy king size bed. Wow. I also noticed there was a balcony view. I plopped my bag down on the bed and let myself out onto the balcony to feel wind brush my face. It felt so nice. The view of city lights was pretty too. I looked up to see Sammy right next to me. He looked at me. "I bet my mom and dad are going crazy right about now."

I chuckled. "Probably. I mean it is six there and by now we would be up and getting ready for school."

Sam cracked a smile as he let out a small laugh. We both stood in silence for a while till I felt chills on my body. "England is a bit colder then America."

Sam silently took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I gazed up at him. My face felt hot as Sam leaned in closer to me, still holding his jacket that was around me. Our faces were inches away when I pushed back a little to look at him. "Sammy are you sure we should do this?"

He looked into my eyes. "I've been sure for a while now." He whispered before pressing his lips onto mine.

He tasted so good. He smelled like axe. He kissed so tender and loving. It was so intoxicating. My mind went nuts as we kept kissing. My arms went through his jacket sleeves before wrapping themselves around his neck. His hands were on my waist. Fireworks shot up the night sky in my head. Sparks flew everywhere. It was magical. We both departed as we came up for air. My face im sure was red all over like Sammy's. I bit my lip. "Did we…."

"Just kiss…..I think…."

"We did." I finished, we stared into one another's eyes before pulling totally away. I took one giant step back. I put my hair behind my ear. "Sammy we shouldn't….not now…." I gazed up at him. His face expressed pain for one second before he covered it up. He laughed, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Totally. What was I thinking." He smiled at me, it was a small broken one, which made my heart break. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground. Avoiding eye contact. "Sammy-"

"You should get some sleep. Its late."

I walked closer to him. "Sleep with me?" I asked as I grabbed his hand after pulling it out of his pocket. His blue eyes met mine.

"I shouldn't I mean-"

"Come on Sammy we've done it a million times….just….please." I frowned at him.

He sighed and nodded.

That night as I cuddled with Sammy I dreamed about him…..

And our sudden kiss.

**Sam**

I cant believe I kissed her. I had the guts to actually kiss her. But she shot me down. I frowned at that. I gazed at the busy street ahead. The girl ive been in love with since ten shot me down before I even got a chance. _nice going Sam you scared her off with that stupid kiss._ I sighed.

"Whats up?" I heard Alyssa. She stood beside me hugging onto my arm. I looked down at her with a smile, telling her everything is okay. Really its not. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Nothing. Just wondering what your parents will be like."

"Yep. It seems we are so close to the house my mother used to live in before she moved to Morganville."

I nodded, grabbed her hand and crossed the street. Once we were on the other side we heard the traffic start up again. We strolled passed big buildings and watched small cars drive on the opposite side of the rode. Which seems so weird.

I was staring at a woman walking her dog passing us as I felt a tug on my jacket. "Look Sammy!" I heard Alyssa shrieked. I turned towards her to see a big house sitting there through a big huge steel gate.

"Holy…..your mother must be loaded."

"Well she was said to be a princess. So maybe she was supposed to be a queen? Come on." She said as she rattled the gate.

"Wait what are you doing!?" I asked.

"Trying to get in. Now come on." She started to scale the gate. I sighed. "When did we become such bad kids?" I started after her. Once we were at the top of the gate I was the first to jump down. Landed gracefully on my feet, my efforts of being graceful was faltered when I felt something hit me and I was on the ground in seconds. I lifted on my elbows to see Alyssa sitting on my back. She was rubbing her butt. I groaned. "Alyssa….you could of warned me!"

"Sorry." She said. "But thanks for braking my fall." She laughed. I glared over at her.

"Anytime…now get your butt off of me." I growled. She was on her feet in seconds. I got to mine. "Okay so what now?"

Alyssa pointed towards the house before running up to it. I followed. She tired to open the door but no use. She frowned then looked up at me. "Sammy why don't you kick the door down."

"Me?"

"No the tooth fairy….yes you!"

I rolled my eyes. "How about we just knock." I knocked and looked at her. She glared. "Your no fun."

"Yeah well I don't feel like getting kicked in the ass for breaking into the kings house." I said. We waited for a while and was just about to leave when the door opened. But just a crack. I looked at Alyssa as she gave me a look. I pushed the door open a bit more, having it reveal a big foyer room. There were two stair cases leading up to a second floor. We stood in the foyer gawking at the site when we both heard the door slam shut vibrating the house. We both turned on our heels to wide eyed the door. Heart pounding so fast I looked at Alyssa with a concern face. She did the same.

"Hello." A voice appeared making us jump back a bit I felt Alyssa cling to my arm as I held my chest. Standing in front of us was a tall elderly man. He gave us a smile. "Welcome to my home." He gazed at Alyssa. "You must be Alyssa."

I looked over at Alyssa. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with worry. Her hands clutched onto me for dear life. I stood in front of her in protective mode. "How do you know Alyssa?" I asked.

The elderly man smiled. "Well im her grandpa. Her mother and father had warned me not to touch her."

I hated the way he was staring at Alyssa. He was eyeing her the way that Chris does every time he saw her. I wanted to knock his eyes out. Alyssa hugged my arm more. "Do you know where my mother and father are?"

The elderly man smiled. "Their not in at the moment but if your staying somewhere I could give them your number and info."

Alyssa let go of my arm and smiled at the old man. "You would!?"

"Anything for my grand daughter."

I watched her give our info to the man. I didn't feel right about this. Or about him.

"Are you sure it was a good idea of giving him our hotel and room number?" I asked as Alyssa was changing into one of my shirts. She pulled up her hair in a braid and tied a ribbon around her hair. She turned to me. Her bangs fell on the side of her face, framing her face so well. She looked stunning. She placed her pants back on before making her way to me. "You worry to much Sammy."

I gave her a look. Her hands cupped my face. "Sam its okay. I trust him."

I rolled my eyes and pulled back. "You also trusted Chris and you saw what that got you Alyssa."

That was going a bit to far but she needed to know how dangerous it is. I watched her face form into a frown. She turned away from me and went out to the balcony. I sighed. I followed her. "Alyssa its cold out here. Your legs are gonna get it."

"I don't care its better out here then with you in there." I felt pain swell up inside me but I kept quiet as I got behind her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Sam-"

"Im sorry for what I said Alyssa….I just….im worried about you. I don't want….I just don't want to have a moment of you going missing…..and you being so trusting all the time…..that's what worries me the most."

Alyssa turned towards me in my arms, my arms slid down to her waist. Our faces inches apart. "Sammy…."

"Yes?"

"The reason why I didn't think about the facts that he might be a creep or a stalker is because well…..I knew I had you with me. And when im with you I know I can always be safe." Alyssa confessed as she gazed up at me. I leaned in towards her. She didn't stop me. Our lips met once more. This kiss felt so amazing. Sparks flew. And in my head fireworks set off into explosions. When we heard a knock at the door we pulled back. I followed her as she went to the door. She opened it. Two men in black suits came in. one grabbed Alyssa's arm. "Hey!" She cried out.

I rushed towards her but was slammed down by the other guy in a suit. I sat up quickly. "Let her go!" I yelled at the one who carried Alyssa out of the room. Hearing her shrieks made me more eager to snap. I felt anger boil inside me. I threw a punch at him. He dodged and slammed his fist into my gut. Knocking me down to the ground, giving my heart a race. I focused on my breathing after throwing up some blood. I looked up at the man in the suit. He was at the door. He smirked at me. "Wish I could pound on you some more kid but we have to go get her to the boss. See ya." He winked and slammed the door, leaving me alone in the hotel room. I rushed up to my feet and threw myself out of the room and down the stairs and into the lobby. Scanning the people. I looked at the check in clerk who seemed to be too busy for anything else but his music. I sighed and rushed outside into the cool wind I looked around and spotted the two men shoving Alyssa into a black van. I ran to it but got there when one man slammed the door. I looked at both the men. "Give me her back!"

"Sure. When our boss says we can." one of the men who was closest to the back seat door said. The other one was already on his way to the drivers seat. I bolted towards him but was shoved down by the man who was standing beside the back seat door. "Listen boy we can kill you now. Or leave you with your life." The man glared. I bit my lip as I stared at him. "That's what I thought." He huffed before getting in the car. I got to my feet and snuck around back. I latched onto the back. My feet on the bumper and my hands holding onto the railings up top on the car for dear life.

Im not giving up that easily.

Hold on Alyssa!

**Okay I finally got this done. Im sorry it took so damn long. Been busy but im creating more ideas for this story. So I hope you enjoyed. Liked. And Review please. **

**It would be greatly appreciated! I love you guys!**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7: The Collins Rescues

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter. Now time for this. **

**You'll see Shane POV and maybe Claire's**

**Alright Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Shane**

I glared at my wife's old house. Tonight is the night I plan to get her free. For seven years my wife has been his. That old bastard should have been dead. And I should have been with her when he abducted her so I could of kicked his ass. I shook my head. _Stop it Shane. You cant blame yourself. _I was about to run out from my hiding spot when I noticed a black car was coming. There was a boy attached to the back. He seemed to be struggling to keep his grip. _Who could be in his grasp now? _I wondered. I rushed over to the gate and saw the boy jump off after the car stopped. The boy peeked his head out from the back of the car to look at what was going on. I saw a girl, about thirteen get shoved out of the vehicle. And towards the font door.

The men's back were turned which the boy took that chance. He charged towards them. And slammed into the guy who was holding Alyssa, the man fell to the ground making him let her go. "Sammy!" The girl cried.

Sammy grabbed the girl in his arms only for a moment till he was pulled away from her and to the ground. The man who remained standing held Sammy down. The other man who had Alyssa was on his feet in seconds. He grabbed Alyssa threw her over his shoulder. "Sammy!" She cried out. The man who held Sammy at bay grabbed Sammy and shoved him off before rushing to the door. Sammy followed in a run but got to the door to late. It slammed on him making him hit the door. I watched him bang on that door and do whatever he could to that door. "Alyssa!" He cried out before breaking into sobs as he slid to the ground.

My mind reversed back to the name he yelled out. _Alyssa? Could it be? Its been ten years since we left our little girl…..maybe…..and Eve did name her boy Sam…._ It clicked. That was them. They would be thirteen by now. I watched Sammy get up and walk to the gate. He scaled it and landed on his feet. He stood there for a long moment, his eyes looked furious as he glared at the house. He held the gate tightly. When he started walking I silently snuck up on him, grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him to me, and shoved him onto the gate. I stared at his shocked face. "What do you want old man!"

I kept staring at him with wide eyes. His blonde hair. Blue eyes. He looked just like Michael Glass. "Your Sam Glass right?"

Sam looked stunned and worried. "Depends. Whos asking?"

I let up on him and stood in front of him. "Shane…..Shane Collins."

The boy widened his eyes. "Shane Collins!? Alyssa's dad!?"

"So that girl was Alyssa?"

Sam nodded. "Wow….. You look much older then I imagined you to be. I mean for being in your early thirties."

Shane rolled his eyes remembering how thirteen year olds are, they get distracted very easily. I peered down at him. "Answer the question please."

Sam frowned, looked back at the house then at me. "Yes. That's her."

"Shit." I muttered. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. "Shit." I said again. I looked up and started walking, dragging Sammy along with me. "Hey where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Back to my house." I said.

I've got questions that need answering and we need a plan to make.

Im getting my family back.

**Alyssa**

I grunted as I fell to the ground after being shoved in what looked like a prison cell. I got to my feet and rushed to the cell door but I got the to late, having it smack in my face. I grabbed the bars tightly. "Let me out!" I yelled but was ignored. I bit my lip and looked around a bit to only find there was no way out.

I slammed my fisted hand on the bars and turned around to face a big cell. The only light shining in was from the moonlight that shined through a medium sized window on the far end of the wall. I slid down to the ground. Hugged my feet and laid my head in my lap. Sobs finally let out, realizing that I screwed up my chances of meeting my dad and mom. Im going to be in here for a while, I can already tell. Poor Sammy. He must be going nuts right now. I sucked up my sobs and lifted up my head, when I did my eyes saw a beautiful older woman looking at me. She was huddled up in a corner. Her brown eyes stared at me. She looked thin. Sickly thin. Her hair stuck out everywhere. I bit my lip. The woman soon found her way up to her knees and crawled over to me. "You look to young to do any harm child." Her soothing voice came out. She sat on her legs, in front of me. Getting a closer look at her I can see her bones through her skin. The woman gazed at me.

"Im only thirteen ma'am. And two men just captured me for no real reason." I frowned.

"So they did that to you…." The woman frowned before standing up. She went to the medium size window and stared through the bars. "Im sorry child….. I hope you do get saved from this place."

"I will. My friend will do whatever he can."

The woman laughed a little. "Well at least someone in here is hopeful."

"What do you mean? Arent you hopeful ma'am?" I asked, getting up and coming to her side.

"I've been locked up in here for years. I stopped hoping for a long while. Although I do know my husband will do whatever he can. No matter how many times he has to get hurt…." The woman frowned.

I looked through the bars of the window. You could see cars passing, people walking, and the night sky. Time is passing us by as we stand still. The thought made me sad. I looked at the woman. "How long have you been with your husband?"

The woman smiled down at me. Her smile looked very similar to my mother's. "Seventeen years. We've been apart for seven years now."

I frowned. "Wow. that's very long."

"Yes. Its been longer since we've seen our child though." The woman turned away from the window. The moonlight shined over her, making her glow. I bit my lip.

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling that I knew her. Memories of my child hood flooded back but no memory had her in it. My mother looked more younger, and fitter then this woman. Her hair was longer too. The woman gazed at me then down at the floor.

"Ten years ago….my husband and I had to leave….." The woman looked up. Tears were in her eyes. "She would be thirteen right now. I wonder if she's doing okay."

"Whats her name?" I asked.

"Shane Alyssa Collins."

I widened my eyes. It cant be. Im standing next to my mother. Im talking to my mother. How did I not see it? Maybe cause she's older and have been starved for seven years dumbass. I bit my lip. The lady gave me a smile and walked away, her hand on the wall holding her up. She sat down in a corner and curled up in a ball. Her face looked sad. Dim. And dead. _mother…im here…. don't you see it?_ No she wouldn't. The last time she saw me was ten years ago. When I was three. I bit my lib before walking towards her. I sat next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. I wont tell her now. But maybe soon I could.

**Sam**

I looked around the apartment as Shane sped around the place. I looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking." He said.

"For what?"

"Rope." Shane rushed into one of the rooms and came out in seconds with a handful of rope. I looked at him with great concern.

"I did nothing to your daughter but be her friend!" Well I did kiss her twice but he doesn't need to know that. Shane rolled his eyes. "This isn't for you numskull. Its for climbing."

"Huh?"

Shane smiled and his arm over me, bringing me close to him. "We're getting my wife and daughter back tonight. No matter what. Got it?"

I stared up at him and nodded. "But whats the rope for?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

I looked up at the house then at Shane. "You must be nuts."

"I havent seen my wife in seven years and my daughter in ten. I have no family right now except for them so of course im going to do a shitload of crazy."

I held up my hands. "Hey go for it man. Im not scaling a house. Gates I can do. But houses no."

Shane glared at me. "Don't you dare wuss out on me boy. This is the only way."

"Or we could find a window-"

"Tried that."

"Break into the house another way-" My words stopped when Shane smacked the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for!" I yelled.

"You said Alyssa's your friend right?"

"She's my best friend." My love actually.

"Then stop being a whimp and take charge. You fight for her damn it. Even if it means scaling a wall that's very high up."

I gazed at Shane. Seeing how he was very determined. Seeing how brave he was. I frowned. How can I say such things like I love you when I cant scale a damn wall. I bit my lip and snatched the rope from Shane's hand. "Lets go pops." I said as I started climing the wall. Shane chuckled. "Just don't look down."

I didn't dare. If I did I would loose my very nerve. A few sweaty steps later we finally made it on top of the house. I held my chest feeling the searing pain again. I didn't even bring my meds with me. I cant push myself to far or Alyssa would kill me.

"Sam! Come on!" Shane called for me. I got composed before going over to Shane. He was looking over a skyline. "The king should be out right now. Along with his two monkeys. The place is unguarded."

"So why did we scale the house?"

"So we wont trip the alarms. Now shh!" I kept quiet as he used a sharp thing to make a big enough circle for him and me to fit through. He grabbed the glass and threw it aside. It slid the rope down and tied the other end of the rope to an object that was stuck on the roof. He made sure it was tight before coming back to me.

"I feel like im in one of those spy movies."

"Well if your anything like your mother then your gonna suck at spying."

I laughed. He was right on that one. My mother was hard to keep quiet. Shane let me go first then he started slither down. We were a bit away from the ground when we heard a tare. Looking up I saw the rope was starting to tare. "Shit….. Hurry Sam."

I moved down as fast as I could. "Maybe it cant hold two people." I suggested.

"Maybe." Shane chimed. I felt the ground at my feet and let go of the rope. I offered a hand to Shane but he got down himself. I shrugged and pocketed my hand. "Sam go find the girls."

"Me? How this place is big!"

"Ive mapped this place already. The cells are in the basement."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Ill catch up. I have to hide this rope." He said. He handed me the map and shoved me towards a big room. A kitchen. "Go. The fridge is hiding the basement door." Shane supplied before leaving. I wondered how he knew that. I shook my head pocketed the mad as I walked over to the fridge. I gazed at it. How in the hell am I gonna move this thing? I shrugged and started moving it. It didn't budge. It took a few tries before Shane came rushing in. He got beside me and pushed with me, the fridge slowly moved aside. Once the door was revealed Shane swung it open. I followed him down and entered a big room that had dim lighting. I looked around to see cells empty except for the first one. Two women lay there. Huddled together. I noticed Alyssa quickly. Her blue ribbon lay on her shoulder holding her messy braid. "Alyssa!" I cried out.

Shane stood beside me. "Claire!?"

The girls slowly woke up. Alyssa was the first to notice us. "Sammy!" She jumped towards me and clung to the bars. "Sammy I knew you'd come for me!" She cried out.

I smiled and looked at her. "Thank god your safe."

"Shane….is that you?" The woman who was still in the corner asked. Alyssa rushed towards her and helped the thin woman up and over to Shane. Shane reached out for Claire. Their hands came together and he gently pulled Claire to the bars. "Its me Claire…." Shane bit his lip as he cupped her face through the bars. "Im so sorry Claire it took so long…..Im gonna get you out now okay…."

Claire gave him a smile before collapsing to her knees. I heard her breathing hard. Alyssa kneeled down to her, worried. I looked at Shane, he looked scared. I rushed around to find some keys some where but no such luck but I did find a crow bar. I went to the cell lock and started hitting it as hard as I could till Shane snatched it from me. "Move aside." I did and watched him shove the crow bar through the bars and pull on it. He pulled so hard that he set his foot up on the bar making it easier for him I guess. I came behind him and pulled him with all my might. I felt pain in my chest again. _No Not again! Not now!_ I pulled harder and harder feeling more pain inside me. I wont quit. I wont back down. Finally after more pulling the lock broke and the cell door opened. Alyssa helped Claire out of the cell. Shane grabbed a hold of Claire tightly. He kissed her hair so many times. Her breathing was still heavy. Shane picked her up. "Hang on Claire we'll get you to see a hospital."

Claire nodded. I grabbed Alyssa's hand and ran out of the basement, hearing Shane's footsteps following behind. We were quick to get out of the front door. We ran till we got a cab, finally.

Hours passed by as we waited for any news from the doctors. Alyssa paced back and forth as Shane sat. his elbows on his thighs and his chin over his hands. Alyssa sighed. "How long does it take to get her back to healthy…."

Shane sat up straight. "A long time. She was probably fed once or twice. She went strong in that cell for seven years."

Alyssa looked at her father. Tears formed in her eyes a bit. "What if she dies?"

"She wont. She has to much to live for. I know your mother long enough…..she's strong." Shane got up and went to his daughter. They stared at one another for a while before the doctor showed up. Shane turned to the doctor. Alyssa took that chance to go to me. I stood and stared at her. "Alyssa…."

She hugged my torso and laid her head on my shoulder. I laid my hands at her waist. "Sammy… I don't want my mother to die…..she doesn't even know im her daughter…."

"She wont Alyssa…."

"How do you know?"

"Because your dad said so…and I trust him one hundred percent."

Alyssa looked up at me with a small smile. "Then I trust you. And him."

"Be positive Alyssa." I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead before Shane called for us. Hand in hand we walked towards Claire's room.

I looked at Alyssa with a smile. She gazed at me with a smile in return. We both entered the room. To find a thin woman with a bright smile looking right at us…..looking right at Alyssa.

"Mom…" Alyssa voice cracked as she rushed over to Claire and flung her arms around her. I watched Alyssa break in sobs.

For once it was Tears of Joy.

That put a smile on my face…She's finally happy.

That's enough for me.

**Awe! Yay! Well don't worry the king will have his say lol**

**In the next chapter you might see the others if not the next then the one after. Im not sure yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please. It'll make me more motivated to write ^^ Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	8. Chapter 8: The Glass Shot Attack

**Hi guys. Time for another update. Its been a long while. Sorry about that. Its been hectic. Ive also been sick and dealt with writers block till recently. Anyways im here with another chapter. Im hoping to update more in the future but I don't know yet. Im starting on a new story that wont be on Fanfic, it's the story that hopefully gets me started in the writing career. Okay. Lets get started!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

My mother's recovery went well and fast it seemed. She is now out of the hospital, Sammy and I have been staying at my parents apartment for a few days now. Eventually Sam had to call his parents, which ended up disastrous. I frowned at my parents. My dad was in the small kitchen, he was looking through a glassless window that looked out into the living room. My mother sat on the couch, nibbling on her food that my dad made. Sammy was on the other side of the couch. His chin rested on his palm. His eyes were half closed. Poor guy. Sammy must be out of his element. "Mom…..can I stay with you?" I dared to ask. In the act of entering the living room my dad stopped in his tracks and looked at me. He was near the couch, the end where Sammy was resting. My mother's eyes were on me as well. Widened and worried. My mother looked over at my father. He looked over at her. They both were still as well as silent till my mother turned back to me. My father made his way closer to us. He stood at the TV. Arms crossed against his chest. "Im sorry Alyssa." He spoke. Those three words told me what I feared to hear. I frowned while staring at my hands that set in my lap, avoiding eye contact. There was a long silence that spread around before my dad continued. "We wish you could. But its not that simple."

I looked up at them. "Then come back home with me."

My parents frowned. My mother took my hand in hers. Her other hand brushed my hair back, out of my face. "Oh how we wish we could do that Alyssa. If it was that simple we would of came back to you sooner."

"But you were trapped. Now your free mama." I heard my voice shake. Tears threatened to escape. I blinked them back. "Come on…we can be a family again!"

My mother frowned more but gave me a small warm smile. "Alyssa….your daddy and I have business to do still-"

I bit my lip. "Business like what?" I asked. I felt irritated. I realized my tears that threatened me a bit ago was not from sadness, but from frustration. How long will I have to go without parents? I finally find them. I know their alive. And yet we have to separate once more….Why!?

"Things that don't concern children." My father answered. My eyes left my mom to meet my dad. I glowered at him, feeling more frustration. How could they do this to me? I wanted to have a family. A real one! I snatched my hand back, making my mother startled. I didn't care though. I got to my feet and charged to the room where Sammy and I were staying. "Alyssa." I heard my mother call out as she followed me. I grabbed my bag and started stuffing my clothes in.

"What are you doing?" I heard my father ask. I didn't bother answering. I kept stuffing. Once I was done packing my stuff I started to get Sam's packed. I was half way done when my father's hands landed on my shoulders making me squirm and spin around pushing him back as I took a leap back. Making space between us. I gave him a cold look. "What's wrong Alyssa?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes toward him. "Nothing. Just leave me alone okay? I got to get used to being back on my own."

"Alyssa don't be that way-" My mother started but I sent her a cold glare that stopped her words.

"What way should I be? For ten years I don't see my parents, you two could have been dead even, but for ten years I had hope you two were still alive! And when I finally find my parents…." I stopped myself, feeling the urge to burst into tears. I bit my lip. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. "I finally find them and they just send me back, without them. So now im going to spend more years without parents and alone!" I looked at my bare feet. I felt my cheeks getting a bit wet all of a sudden. Great im crying.

"Your not alone honey. You have Eve, Michael, Abby, Gracie."

"Adam, and your cousins."

"You also have that boy, Samuel." My mom added. I balled my hands into fists. My head shot up as I glared at them. "I may have them…..but they can only do so much for me. I want a real home. A real bedroom. A real house to call my own. I want a dad who will tell me no on who to go out with! I want a mom to talk to about anything! But….." I felt my lip quiver. I had to get out of here soon. Before I brake down. "But I guess I cant even have that!" I finished and made my escape out the guest room to the front door and out that door too. My legs took me away from the apartments but not too far. More like they took me to a bench on the side walk, it looked more like a bus stop waiting bench. A few minutes passed by as I sat there feeling more alone then ever. Rain drops soon made their presence known to me as they splat on my head, with each splat they proceeded to get heavier and faster until it became a down pour. I lifted my jacket hood before hugging my legs to my chest. I laid my head in my lap. My eyes close. The sound of thunder taking me away into another world. Into a world where everything was perfect in my life. I had a family. A great boyfriend. A nice figure. I was perfect at everything I did in school. I wasn't a trouble child. I didn't have to switch homes every weekend or week. I didn't have to ride a bike all the time. I didn't get yelled at or pushed around by a bratty cousin. My life was just absolutely perfect in that world.

"Shane?" I heard a male voice call out, as he said my name the rain drops stopped soaking me. Instead I heard rain beating on something solid that seemed to be above me, which wasn't possible since there was no roof over this bench. Unless…. My eyes popped open as my head risen. My guess was right on the money. In front of me stood a blond hair boy. He was thirteen. His eyes were blue like his fathers. He held out an umbrella that hovered over me, keeping the rain from hitting me. "Shane, your parents woke me up, they were in a panic. They told me you ran out. Your dad is out looking for you right now. You mom is back at the apartment. What the hell happened?" Sam frowned. His finger went across my cheek, brushing away my escaped tears. "Your crying too."

I pulled back. "Im fine just go away." I ordered as I turned my head away. Sam sighed before setting down his umbrella that still covered me. I noticed he was getting soaked, though im sure he didn't care. "What are you doing Sam? I told you to beat it." I snarled. He rolled his eyes. "You tell me a lot. Do I listen?"

"Mostly."

"Well not when you tell me to leave. That I don't do." Sam stuck his hands in his jacket. "Ill go when you want to."

I frowned. "Damn it Sam! I told you to-"  
Sam stared down at me. His facial expression turned serious. His eyes looked determined. "I know what you said Alyssa. Im not leaving you. Im not giving bad people the chance to touch you again or kidnap you. You hear me. So we can stay out in this rain all night. Or we can go back to the apartment and talk about this like we always do."

I grew speechless. Who knew Sammy the guy who has a weak heart, who loses in almost every fight he gets into and who's sensitive to almost everything could be so…. Determined…..Has he always been like this and I just never noticed? I bit my lip as I stared into his big blue eyes. A small smile curved on his soaked face. "Whatever happens Alyssa, ill be by your side all the way." Sam said as he took my hand and pulled me up to my feet. He then grabbed the umbrella over our heads. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but to return the smile and let him lead me back to the apartment.

"Mom, Dad im home." I called out as we entered the apartment. I got to the end of the small foyer when I was engulfed into a big hug.

"Oh Alyssa you had me scared to death!" My mother shrieked. She pushed me back at arms length. Her eyes were red. Her face was pale. I frowned and wrapped my arms around her neck. I laid my head beside hers.

"Im sorry mom." I said. I felt her arms tighten around me. "Is daddy here?"

"No, he hasn't came back." She pulled back and smiled a small one at me before making her way over to the house phone. "He called me telling me he was on his way but the was a bit ago." She continued, sounding worried. She looked so tired. Sammy went to the door but stopped when my mom called his name. "Where are you going honey?" She asked.

Sam looked over at him. "Going to find him. Watch Alyssa." He opened the door and closed it before he could hear our protests. I looked over at my mom then back at the door. _Sammy….._

**Sam**

It was dark. Rainy. In an ally way, Shane was standing there, still as ever. I decided to stay glued to the wall as I peaked around the corner. I saw a guy holding up gun to Shane. Shane's back was towards me, and the guy who held the gun stood at the wall, looking insane. Fear struck me as I heard the gun getting ready to shoot. He was gonna shoot him. "Hey look dude I don't want any trouble. Im just looking for my daughter-" Shane explained in a calm voice.

"Shut up!" The guy said. "Your married to that princess, the kings daughter. He said whoever saw you must kill you on the spot…."

Shane gritted his teeth, he started to back away, he turned on his heel. The gun fired suddenly. I knew right then I had to do something. So I rushed right in front of Shane. I closed my eyes and felt the bullet shoot inside me. I felt hot lead inside me, pain spreading into my body as I fell to the ground. Noises around me were getting blurry. I saw Shane looking down at me, kneeling, hovering over me. He was calling my name multiple times, but I couldn't respond. All I could think about was the hot searing pain inside my body. I felt my hands shaking a little. I focused on Shane's face. He was holding me up now. His lips moving. His voice fading more and more. He got out his cell and dialed someone. He was speaking but the sound went mute. My vision grew blurry and dark. I felt my heart ache as well, along with the pain im feeling now, am I even going to live? I have to. I havent even told her yet. I suddenly felt my lips move, they were moving into words, but I didn't know what I was saying or if I was even saying it. Shane got off the phone and stared down at me. His eyes grew worried. His mouth formed the words _hang on_ I was trying. My vision kept fading. The noise was already gone. My body didn't feel pain now. It felt numb. I couldn't feel anything.

Am I dying?

I got the call around eleven. My mom and I were watching TV, still waiting for Shane and Sam to return. What we didn't know was we'd be sitting in the hospital at one in the morning, waiting for news of my best friend's condition. Sam's been in the hospital before, even was close to death, but he's always survived. So why am I scared to death of loosing him still? _Simple, you can loose him at anytime and your still not being honest with yourself. _Honest with myself? What does that mean? I sighed in frustration. I felt my dad's hand on my back. I looked up at him. "This is all my fault…."

My dad frowned. "How so?"

I looked down, shook my head and walked over to the vending machines. My dad followed. I looked over at him. "Alyssa this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I never left the house, he'd be asleep in bed right now." I leaned against the vending machine. I shook my head. "Im the worst friend he has."

"Nonsense."

"Don't. Michael and Eve are gonna kill me. Their supposed to pick us up around ten-"

"Don't worry about Michael and Eve. Your mother is talking to them right now."

I nodded. "I should of kept him inside. His heart can only handle so much." I frowned.

"Ah, I heard he had heart problems. So much stress could strain his heart?"

I nodded again. "Daddy…what….do I do if he dies?" I felt pain burst within me as I felt the words slip out of my mouth. Tears formed in my eyes. "He's the only friend I have…if I loose him-" I felt my dad's arms wrap around me. My tears finally let out, I burried my head into his shirt. "He'll pull through honey."

"How do you know?" I sobbed.

My dad held me at arms length and smiled at me. "Because, he has a best friend like you to come back to. He's so much like his father, and knowing Michael, Sammy can get through this."

"Y-you think?"

"Absolutely." My dad nodded, then pulled away when my mother came to join us. "So?"  
"Michael and Eve are coming soon." My mom said. My dad hugged her shoulder. "Good…"

"Collins?" A female voice called out. We all turned towards her. "Are you with Samuel Glass?"

My dad nodded. "Im his uncle, how is he?"

"Well, he's stable but still in a crucial condition, we got the bleeding to stop and the bullet out."

I smiled, relieved. The nurse smiled at me. "Are you Alyssa?"

I nodded. "He wants to see you, only you."

I looked at my parents. They nodded for me to go on ahead, I smiled and followed the lady till she stopped at room 108. "Keep it down, he's still unstable."

"Yes." I responded. I entered the room, shut the door and made my way to his bed side. His blue eyes met mine. He smiled.

"Aly."

"Hey. You wanted me?"

Sam nodded. He grabbed my hand. "Alyssa, we…..we need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes…."

Oh, I wonder if this _talk _is a good thing or a bad thing…

**Okay, im finally done with this chapter. Im hoping to get chapter 9 up soon. Sorry for being late like I said been really busy and I've been going through emotional crap. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will have Eve and Michael in it, not the POVs though. And you might see more of Sam and Alyssa's relationship get more closer. Oh yay! Lol.**

**Alright, Review please, it'd help a lot :) and I would really need them, to cheer me up. So please review and let me hear your thoughts and opinions!**

**Well stand by. Chapter 9 is on the way!**

**-MIKI-**


End file.
